The Lives of Substandard Students
by Chico-Loco
Summary: The lives of the kids that attend The Academy for Substandard Students. AU Read the details before the story. [Rating May Go Up]
1. Prologue

I know I should start updating my other stories, but the truth is I barely have time. When I do I'm probably to tired to want to write. I got the idea for this story and I decided to start it before I update one of my other stories. This is an AU fic. I'm going to try to stay with the manga when it comes to the story with some characters. This fic starts out with a school, but it isn't another high school fic. The story is about the characters lives in and out of the school. There will be action, romance, angst, drama, etc. I couldn't decide what category so I'm only putting it under general. Most of the characters will be living in the ghetto and therefore will act it, but I'm not going to exaggerate it like I see in some fics. I'm going to try and keep the fic as realistic as possible. This is just a prologue so the next chapters should be bigger, but it will vary.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto**  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tomorrow was going to suck. The first day of school always did. The fact that it was going to be new school for a lot of the students didn't help. It wasn't even a real high school, it was an academy. Don't let that fool you. This academy wasn't for people considered to be smart or future successes. This academy was for the students that other high schools had given up on, or just didn't like. This school was for the worst kids the city of Konoha had. The academy had its ways of reforming kids. It was even successful in some cases. Some cases…

--------------------

Sakura was pissed. She spent two of her high school years in a normal high school. Now, because of Ino, she had to go to the worst school in the city. She was the smartest girl in the whole damn school. She didn't belong in that disgusting academy. Just because of a stupid fight with her former best friend, her future was ruined. Of course destruction of property and a fire would piss a board of education off, but still, why that school. The stories she heard about what happened in that school scared her. She only hoped that she could survive the two years she had left. The only thing that gave her a little joy, was knowing that Ino would be going to hell with her.

--------------------

Sasuke wasn't himself. A bottle of Grey Goose would change anybody. It took him a while to calm down. The walls in his house were breaking, and his hands were covered with blood. The cuts would be taken care of in the morning. He knew he had school tomorrow, but he really didn't care. He's been in the academy since freshman year. He was a smart kid, but would fight with anyone who started shit with him. There was never any hesitation. He never started the fights, but he always went a step or two too far before he finished them. He was now in bed, and like every time he drank, he had a nightmare.

_An eleven year old Sasuke was walking home from school. He could never have imagined, even in the most sick and twisted part of his mind, the scene he saw when he opened the door. Itachi sitting on the dining room table, with both of his parents lying on the floor in front of him dead. His father had been shot in the head and his mother in the heart. He had the gun lying on the table. He lit a cigarette and drank out of the bottle of Grey Goose he had in his hand._

"_What did you do, Itachi?" He didn't answer. "Itachi!"_

_Itachi remained silent, and just drank more._

"_Answer me you bastard!" yelled Sasuke as ran at Itachi._

_Itachi took a pull on his cigarette as he switched the bottle in his hand with the gun and shot Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke fell to the ground and roared in pain as tears started to fall from his eyes. Itachi picked the bottle up again and stood up. He walked towards Sasuke. He took one final pull on his cigarette before putting it out on his hand. Sasuke lost his voice and could no longer scream. He picked Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke stared into Itachi's bloodshot eyes.  
_

"_I fucked up, Sasuke," whispered Itachi. He poured some liquor on Sasuke's shoulder. "You will live and hate me. Never come after me. Run for the rest of your life."_

"_I'll kill you, bastard," said Sasuke in voice that was barely audible._

"_Good," said Itachi as he smashed the bottle on Sasuke's head._

Sasuke was positive he was going to see a hospital room when he sat up in his bed, but he was wrong. He stared at his hands that were covered in blood and then turned to look at the Grey Goose standing on table next to the bed. He broke the bottle with his fist.

--------------------

It was midnight and Naruto was still wandering the streets. It never did matter what time he fell asleep. He would always wake up tired. Besides, the street wasn't much worse than his house. He walked into his favorite place in the whole city, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Yo," said Naruto as he sat at the counter.

"It's late Naruto, eat and go home, you got school tomorrow. You want the usual?" asked the owner of the bar Teuchi.

"Yeah," answered Naruto.

"Hi Naruto," said the girl that walked out of the back room.

"What's up Ayame? You're working late."

"I don't start school tomorrow like you. You're going to the academy this year right," said Ayame.

"Yeah, none of the other high schools will take me. This school will be my last chance to finish high school," said Naruto sounding a little sad.

Teuchi put three bowls of ramen in front of Naruto. "If you don't finish high school, then I'll let you work here," said the old bar owner.

"I appreciate it," said Naruto.

Naruto ate in silence. When he was done with his second bowl, he asked if he could get a bowl to go. He finished the third bowl as Teuchi finished cooking his fourth. Teuchi put the ramen in the cup and put a lid on it. He gave the cup to Ayame and turned around to clean the dishes. Ayame put the cup in a brown bag. She put the bag on the counter and looked at Naruto. Naruto motioned towards the counter. Ayame reached under the counter and took out a bottle of Smirnoff and put it in the bag. Naruto put money on the counter and took the bag.

"Thanks," said Naruto to Ayame. He smiled at her as he turned around to walk out the bar.

"Your welcome, bye," said Ayame, with a small blush on her face.

Naruto raised his hand in the air. "I'll see you Ayame, old man."

Teuchi raised his hand the same way as Naruto and said, "Be safe."

Naruto took his time walking back to his house. He hated the streets he lived on, but there was nothing he could do. The city hated him. He was the son of "The Demon", the most ruthless serial killer in the country, some say the world. It took ten years for the cops to find the person responsible for over a hundred killings and even more missing person cases. Rumors say that "The Demon" is dead. Others say that he is in hiding. Naruto doesn't care either way. He hasn't seen his father since he was four.

His father was the reason he kept getting kicked out of school, that and the fights. He hated school, but he wanted to finish. He was sick of the looks the people in the city gave him. Almost all of them were punks that couldn't back up what they said they would do to him. He hated his father, and refused to be anything like him. He would be successful and stop the city's hatred towards him. He just hoped that the academy wasn't as bad as it sounded. Then again, considering where he lives, two more years of high school will be nothing. He found it easy to go to sleep, but the sound of gunshots kept waking him up.

* * *

I still haven't given the academy a name. It will have one next chapter. They start school next chapter and more characters will be introduced. I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review. 


	2. First Day

I tried to update as fast as I could, because of that I think I rushed the chapter when I was about halfway done. I hope it came out okay. I'm a little disappointed because the first chapter only got about 20 hits and no reviews. I hope writing this fic wasn't a bad idea. If anyone thinks it was or wasn't, I would appreciate if you said so.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto**  
**

* * *

**First Day**

Naruto woke up tired. The only thing that made this day different than any other day was that he woke up at 6:30 am, instead of the usual 11:00 am. He ate a small breakfast and got in the shower hoping that it would wake him up. It helped, but only a little. He put on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, a long black long-sleeve shirt that had an orange design on the front with a small logo of the brand on the back by the collar, and sneakers that matched the shirt. He never used gel or anything on his hair, it spiked itself. The last thing he put on was a black bandanna, and then he left his house. It was early September but the temperature made it seem like it was late October. He walked down his street looking at his neighbor's houses.

Naruto's house was the smallest on the street. After years of not being able to find a foster home for him, the mayor decided to hold a party and asked people to donate money to buy a place to live for the then 14 year old boy. A lot of people went to the party, but at the end of it, there was no money in the donation bin. The mayor paid for the house with his own money and would continue to pay for it until Naruto finished high school. This house was all the mayor could afford. The price was low to begin with, but it went even lower when they found the couple that lived there murdered.

He reached the bus stop just as the bus was making its way down the street. He got on the bus and realized that there was no one else on it. He thought that maybe his stop was the first, but the bus went straight to the school and dropped him off. He should've realized he'd be the only kid on the bus, since it was one of those smaller buses instead of a regular sized one. The school was in the middle of nowhere. The streets were empty and almost all the buildings surrounding it were closed or condemned. He walked to the entrance and paused to look at the name of the school. "The Academy for Substandard Students"

"This is bullshit," mumbled Naruto as he walked into the school.

Naruto realized that school wasn't as big as it looked. He found his classroom easily enough. He could hear some talking behind the door; but everything was silent when he walked in. It seemed that everyone had gotten to the school before him. The room stayed silent as everyone stared at Naruto.

"What the fuck you looking at!" yelled Naruto. Half the kids immediately continued talking. The other half gave Naruto the finger, and then continued with their business.

Naruto moved to the back of the room. The seat in the corner was empty, and Naruto claimed it. The bell rang a minute after he sat down. Most of the kids stayed standing. It wasn't until the saw their teacher, which had a huge scar over his nose that reached both sides of his face, that they slowly started to move to their seats.

"Welcome, my name is Umino Iruka. All of you will refer to me as sensei," said Iruka in monotone. He was dressed in normal attire for a teacher, shirt and pants. He was a frightening looking guy, but it was mostly because of the scar. Naruto thought that he looked a little to young to teach in this type of school.

"Now then," this was said with more enthusiasm, "as all of you should've guessed by looking at the name of this school, all of you are substandard. If you don't know what that means, then let me inform you. It means that all of you are trash. Another thing you should know is that about 80 of the people in this school will remain trash for the rest of their lives."

Iruka looked at some of the kids in his class. He noticed a few in particular; a pink haired girl, a blond haired girl, an indigo haired girl, and a boy with long brown hair. He recognized the last two. He continued, "One thing that bothers me is that 5 of the 20 that won't be trash when they graduate, were never trash to begin with. Even if this is true, remember that you will still be viewed as garbage by anyone who knows that you attend this school."

The entire class now looked pissed off. They all stared at Iruka with anger in their eyes. Iruka was unaffected and continued with his speech. "I also have to inform you that uniforms are required in this school. Boys will get the standard gakuran and girls will get the standard sailor fuku."

Iruka looked around the room for a moment. "Tenten," said Iruka, "please show the class the uniform." A girl that was sitting in the middle of the classroom stood up. She was wearing a black and grey sailor fuku. "Tenten started coming to this school last year. The school was able to get her information on what size she wants earlier than you. Everyone, including the boys, will give their information today so that they can get their uniforms tomorrow. Unfortunately, there is no boy in this class that attended this school last year so…"

The sound of the door opening interrupted Iruka. A boy with black hair walked into the room. He was wearing a black gakuran. The pants were baggy and his jacket was long. It was also unbuttoned showing the dark blue shirt he wore underneath. He handed a late slip to Iruka and started walking towards the back of the room.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. This will be his third year in this school. He is wearing the school uniform for those who want to know what it looks like," said Iruka.

Most of the girls were already staring and whispering to each other. Two girls in particular stared at him with adoring eyes. They looked at each other, and a silent challenge was issued. Neither of them thought about what type of kid this Uchiha Sasuke was.

Sasuke walked to the back of the room and straight at Naruto. Naruto looked at this kid that was now staring him down.

"You're in my seat," said Sasuke.

"It was empty when I got here," replied Naruto.

"That doesn't matter. Get out."

"Make me."

Sasuke reached out to grab the collar of Naruto's shirt. Naruto smacked his hand out of the way and pushed Sasuke as he stood up. Sasuke clenched his fists. He was about to throw a punch when Iruka appeared in between them. He grabbed both of them by their shirts to separate them. He looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"You, what's your name?" asked Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto," was the boys answer.

"_Uzumaki_," the name echoed in Iruka's head. He pushed Naruto out of his grip. "Out!" yelled Iruka pointing towards the door, "Now!"

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto annoyed since he had done nothing wrong.

"Now!" yelled Iruka even louder.

Naruto grabbed his chair with one hand and threw it against the wall behind him. "Fuck you!" yelled Naruto. "This is bullshit!" Naruto walked out of the classroom.

Sasuke grabbed Iruka's arm and forced him to let go of his shirt. Iruka looked at his arm and then Sasuke. Iruka's anger made even Sasuke regret his action, though he didn't show any fear.

"Sit down," whispered Iruka with anger radiating off every word.

Sasuke picked the chair up and sat down. Iruka walked back to the front of the class. Iruka remained silent as he passed out the papers for the uniforms.

--------------------

Naruto was pissed off. He went to the disciplinarian's office and was given detention. When he got back to class, Iruka made him sit in the front. Then he started to hear the rumors that were going through the class, saying that he was a dead man. Uchiha Sasuke was supposedly the most dangerous guy in the school. A genius in everything he did, including fighting. Naruto wasn't scared. He's won and lost his share as fights. If he had to, he wouldn't hesitate to fight. This day just sucked.

It wasn't long before lunch came. Naruto decided not to rush to the cafeteria. He took time to find his assigned locker to put away some books. The cafeteria was in the first floor of the school. He made his way down stairs and started walking down the hall following the smell of food.

Naruto found the entrance, but as soon as he was about to open the doors; he heard yelling. It sounded like two girls were yelling at each other. Curiosity got the better of Naruto. He walked around the corner expecting to see a catfight, but instead saw two girls yelling at one timid looking girl with indigo hair. Naruto felt bad for the girl. Just by looking at her he could tell she didn't belong in this place. The two girls were already wearing the school uniform, meaning they had been here last year and probably used to this setting. Naruto decided to intervene.

"Yo," said Naruto. The two girls turned around to face him. The girl that was being picked on seemed to get more terrified. She recognized Naruto from her class and remembered what he had done earlier.

"Who're you?" asked one of the girls annoyed at the interruption.

"Back off," said Naruto.

The girls looked at Naruto as if he was stupidest person they had ever met. "Who the fuck do you think you are to tell us what to do!" yelled one girl. "What're you gonna do if we don't?" asked the other yelling just as loud.

Naruto stepped in front of the indigo haired girl. He looked at her and swore that she was shaking. He smiled at her and then turned back around. The scared girl, now realizing what was going on, cowered behind Naruto's back out of the view of the other girls. Whether it was intentional or just happened out of a reaction from fear, not even she knew.

"You girls think your big messing with her. Leave her alone," said Naruto with a face that looked annoyed.

"Let's see you make us, _hero_," said one girl. "You're probably just some punk trying to impress this girl to get some ass," said the other.

The _hero's_ face went from annoyed to angry. "Listen bitch, I make it a rule to never hit a girl, but if you really want to start some shit, I'll just break it. Don't fuck with me."

The two girls started to back away. "Watch your back," said one girl as they both went around the corner.

Naruto sighed, "That was lucky; they actually thought I would hit them." Naruto turned around to look at the girl he had saved. She backed away from him. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"I…I'm fine," responded the indigo haired girl. She backed away even more looking a little more frightened.

"If you're worried about what I said before, I was lying. You don't need to be afraid of me. I'd never be able to hurt you," said Naruto. He smiled at her. For some reason, helping her had changed his mood. He wasn't pissed off anymore.

The girl's eyes widened as he said those words. Something happened to her at that moment. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop blushing. She felt very nervous. She didn't want him to see her like this. She did the first thing she could think of to hide her face. She bowed. "Than…Thank you for…for helping me," said the girl nervously, unable to control her stutter. (it should be obvious who the girl is by now)

"No problem." Naruto waited for her to respond, but she stayed in the same position trying to hide her face. Naruto didn't know how to react, so he decided to leave. "Well…um…I'm kind of hungry so I'll see you later." Naruto turned around and started walking away. The girl finally stopped bowing. Naruto was about to go around the corner when he suddenly turned around. "Hey, what's your name?"

"That's none of your business," said a voice behind Naruto.

"Neji," whispered the girl to herself, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Naruto.

The boy, Neji, walked in front of Naruto. He was taller and had long brown hair. "I don't want you anywhere near her," said Neji.

"Why is that?"

"She's better than you…and me. I'm not going to let anyone in this school near her, especially you, _Uzumaki_."

The way he said his name pissed Naruto off. He knew about who his father was. Most kids his age didn't, but there were some that did. He wanted to say something, but decided to ignore it. "Shouldn't it be her decision who she hangs with?" asked Naruto looking towards the girl.

Neji looked over his shoulder at her. She put her head down and remained silent. "That clear enough for you. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Naruto clenched his fists. He really didn't like this kid. He reluctantly started walking away. He didn't need this shit. Ten days of detention was enough for first day of school.

--------------------

It didn't take long for school to end. Naruto took his time to going to his locker and heading towards the exit of the school. He had decided to walk home from school since he was going to have to do it for the next ten days, starting tomorrow. He was about to walk out the school when someone stopped him. He turned around and saw the indigo haired girl he had helped.

"Um…Thank you!" she blurted out. "And I'm…I'm sorry about my...cousin. He should…shouldn't have acted like that. Especially since you…you helped me."

Naruto held back a chuckle, "You already said thank you, and don't worry, I'm mad at your cousin not you." Naruto was a little confused when she tried to hide her face again. "I'm Naruto by the way. You want to tell me your name or…"

"Hinata," interrupted the girl, "my name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Alright…It's going to take a while for me to get home, so I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto walked out of the school.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. She still had some mixed up feelings and decided that she needed to figure out why she got so nervous around Naruto. She waited three minutes before walking outside. Neji was outside waiting for her and she didn't want him to know she talked to Naruto.

--------------------

Naruto was two blocks away from the school when he saw a familiar face. It was that kid that he almost fought, Sasuke. He was sitting at a bus stop. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto. He immediately stood up and started walking towards Naruto. Naruto stopped walking and waited until Sasuke was within reach of a punch.

"You got a problem?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke paused for a moment. "…No," answered Sasuke. Naruto's eyes narrowed, suspicious of Sasuke's answer. "It was fucked up that only you got in trouble. I was the one who started it, so I want to squash it."

"Alright, let's squash it…for now."

Sasuke smirked, "For now? You trying to act hard. You're just a punk."

"You don't know shit about me. You're just cocky," said Naruto.

Sasuke's smirk went away, "I don't know shit about you…that's true, but right now, I'm not even gonna waste my time. I'm only interested in getting stronger. Fighting someone like you is pointless." Sasuke walked back to the bus stop and sat down.

Naruto decided not to leave silently. "You're still acting cocky, bastard. I'll show you that I'm stronger than you, and if I'm not, I'll become stronger," said Naruto as he walked passed the bus stop. Sasuke showed no reaction.

--------------------

It took Naruto longer than he thought to reach the streets near his house. Walking home from school when he had detention was going to suck. He decided to go to Ichiraku's before heading home. He walked in and said hi to Teuchi and Ayame. Teuchi had already started to prepare Naruto's usual when he saw him come in.

"How was your first day?" asked Ayame.

Naruto thought for a moment, "…Different than most, but it sucked overall."

"First day is always bad," said Ayame. "I start the day after tomorrow, so you have to start coming earlier so I can see you. I won't be working this late tomorrow."

"Alright," said Naruto as Teuchi placed three bowls of ramen in front of Naruto.

Naruto ate in silence, only stopping to make small talk with Ayame. He finished eating and put money and the counter.

"I'll see you Ayame," said Naruto as he stood up.

Ayame reached over the counter and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Bye."

Naruto was surprised, but only for a second. It wasn't anything unusual for a girl and a guy to kiss each other on the cheek if they were friends.

"I'll see you old man," said Naruto as he walked towards the door.

"Be safe," said the old man.

Naruto went home, and went straight to bed. It was only Monday and he had to go back to school the next day. Tuesday was going to suck.

* * *

I got writer's block towards the end. I hope it came out okay. As for the Naruto/Hinata pairing; it might happen, it might not. I don't know. I'm probably going to update one of my other stories before I update this one. Please Review. 


End file.
